helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ono Kotomi
|caption = Ono Kotomi, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 164cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Actress, Model |active = 2016-2019 |agency = (2016-2019) |label = (2016-2019) |generation = 25th Generation |join = January 15, 2016 |left = July 26, 2019 |days = 3 Years, 6 Months, 11 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Ono Kotomi (小野琴己) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Ono Kotomi was born on October 7, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. Ono was enrolled in Avex Artist Academy's dance program in Tokyo. 2015 In the spring, Ono was featured in Kana-Boon's music video "Nandemonedari".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEHhrFfYC5E Ono modeled in the June 22 issue of fashion magazine JS Girl. During the summer, Ono participated in the 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition, but did not pass. 2016 On January 15, Ono joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara and Kiyono Momohime. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-01-15. From November 3 to November 20, Ono participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 Ono was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. From October 26 to November 12, Ono performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan. 2018 On May 11, Ono appeared on Fuji TV's "Monomane Kouhaku Uta Gassen", as a backup dancer for former ℃-ute member Okai Chisato, alongside Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro and Kanatsu Mizuki. On October 2, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 5~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Yamada Ichigo, Shutto Anna and Kanemitsu Ruru. 2019 Ono participated in the opening act and challenge act for the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~. On July 26, the list of members appearing in Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ was released, and it was announced that Ono had completed her training."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2019 9月」タイトル・出演者・チケット発売日決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26. (Archived) Personal Life Education= As of April 2019, Ono is currently in her second year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Ono's given name, Kotomi, means "stringed instrument" (琴; koto) and "oneself" (己; mi). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ono Kotomi (小野琴己) *'Nickname:' Onokoto (おのこと)Used by Dambara Ruru, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kodama Sakiko and Nishida Shiori. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 164cm''BOMB'' September 2018 Issue. *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2019-07-26: Training completed (left) *' Status:' **2016-01-15: Member **2019-07-26: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-2019) *'Other Groups:' **Avex Academy Trainee (2015-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Model walking and posing *'Hobby:' Watching movies *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop and Western music *'Favorite Foods:' Marshmallow and cotton candy *'Favorite Sport:' Athletic *'Favorite School Subject:' English *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Charm Point:' Airhead *'Motto:' Ganbare jibun (頑張れ自分; Do your best, me!) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Only you", "Akai Freesia", "Nakimushi Shounen", "Aki Urara", "Oshare!", "Ashita Tenki ni Naare" *'Looks Up To:' Sasaki Rikako, Kishimoto Yumeno Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) Internet *2016-2019 Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2015 Kana-Boon - Nandemonedari *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back dancer) Trivia *She considers herself an airhead. *She has been taking guitar lessons since 6th grade. *Her future goal is to become a member of a group, wear cute clothes and appear on stage and on TV. *She shares her birthday with Morning Musume member Nonaka Miki. *She has the same last name as Tsubaki Factory member Ono Mizuho. See Also *Gallery:Ono Kotomi *List:Ono Kotomi Discography Featured In *List:Ono Kotomi Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) es:Ono Kotomi Category:2002 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Blood Type B Category:2016 Additions Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2019 Departures Category:Horse Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Ono Kotomi